Nothing But Mysteries
by Bunnyz1
Summary: Slade meets a mysterious women at a bar and must unravel her mysterious ways. In progress. Please comment on what you think so far. Main Characters: Slade Wilson, OC.
1. Chapter 1: At the Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics or Slade Wilson.

**Chapter One:**

It's been an average day, woke up, trained, made a kill, now it's time to hit the bar. It seems pretty packed today. Slade thought as he sat down at the Bar and began surveying his surroundings. At least that bar fight is Pretty entertaining. Now it's time to pick out a Women. There are quite a few Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Some red heads, And then there's Her. Long Black hair down to her mid back, Pale Skin, She's wearing a Short Black dress and some sort of necklace, And I can't quite see her eyes... Because she's making out with some Brown haired guy in the far right Corner of the Bar. I don't know why it's making me so angry, But it is, So lets find a way to Stop it, Now. I Should go through all my Options, There's going over there and talk or There's killing him, But that might just be a little extreme. Now what am I gonna say when I get over there? Before No time to think, things are moving to fast. Before Slade could think he was right beside her. Neither her or the Guy seem to have noticed him, So Slade decides to talk. ''Excuse me.'' Still no reaction, I'm really thinking of ripping this guy's head- ''Yes?'' The Black-haired women says. ''Do you need anything'' Due to the interruption the Brown-haired guy Grunted a bit, But I don't mind. ''I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Slade.'' ''Nice to sort of meet you Slade, But out of all the Women in this bar, what made you to Decide to introduce yourself to me?'' She smirked. What kind of Women Smirks at that? And wait, Sort of meet me? ''What do you mean by sort of meet me?'' The brown haired Guy Impatiently Shifts side to side. ''We'll finish later.'' She turned her head to the Brown haired Guy. He frowns and walks away with his head down. ''And you didn't answer my Question yet. Why did you decide to talk to me?'' She answers a Question with a Question, Great, I can already tell it's gonna be hard to get any information out of her. ''I just picked someone random, It just happened to be you.'' ''Sure.'' She said sarcastically. ''What does that mean?'' She doesn't answer, but then that intriguing but ever so annoying Smirk appears on her Face. It looks like I'm getting no where with this Question. Something about her seems vaguely familiar, But I can't quite place her, Her voice and even the way she looks seem so Familiar, I opened my mouth to ask her name but then she leaned in and started kissing me. I am to surprised to kiss back at first but I quickly make up for it back kissing vigorously. I begin to trail kiss from her lips, across her, and down her neck. She has one of her hands on my left leg and is slowly sliding it up my leg. I move back to her mouth showering it in kisses. She must do this alot she seems to know exactly what she's doing. Next she bring her hand up and ever so gently brush's her hand across my manhood. I let out a moan because of how amazing ever her lightest touch is, every touch sends a tingling fire through my whole body. I open my mouth to suggest we go somewhere less crowded when she suddenly says ''maybe we should go somewhere less crowded, and she says it with a wicked smile. I briefly wonder why she stole the exact words I was going to say but I brush it off because I badly need to deal with my growing arouse. ''Where'' I mutter? ''Restroom'' she reply's already heading in that direction. I catch up and steer her toward the women's restroom. I wouldn't want us going into the men's restroom and some other guy catching her eye instead. She doesn't object but gives another frustrating but sexy smirk. We get inside the restroom which luckily is unoccupied and I lock the door. As soon as I turn from locking the door she's right there smothering me with kisses, not that I mind. Her hands travel under my shirt as she runs her hand up and down my chest and abbes. I have one hand on her waist and I have my other slowly moving along her inner thigh. When my hand reaches between her legs i'm surprised to find she's not wearing any pantie's. I leave my hand there working small circles. I notice she doesn't make any sound but at least she moves closer. Her hand that was still tailing up and down my abbes begin to dip lower brushing my manhood again. She pulling back from my kiss and smirks at the look of disappointment on my face. ''Don't worry I know you'll enjoy whats coming'' she says with a devilish smile. Before I can even ask whats coming she has my zipper undone and has dropped down my pants and boxers. Her hand comes up gently tailing along my manhood as I shiver with pleasure. She continues rub her hand up and down my manhood increasing in speed. I can't help but let out a loud moan as I come all over her hand and the floor. She stands and before she can do anything else I dash forward ripping off her dress, bra, and tackling her to the ground. She managed to get my shirt off as I push into her. I let my hands explore every inch of her body as I move faster and faster. All to quickly I come again and I feel her come a moment later. Then its over. I get up and slowly get dressed. She smirks and says ''you must have really enjoyed that if you felt you couldn't take my dress off nicely and had to rip it''. ''Oh sorry'' I say looking down. ''Oh its not a problem, I was going to be taking it off again anyway.'' ''Whatever" I say as I wonder why that bothers me so much. ''Anyway here's my number maybe we'll do this again sometime''. ''I'm not gonna call you this was just a random hook up''. ''Sure'' she says with a smirk, dropping the number in my hand, and leaving the restroom. When I come out a moment later she's nowhere in sight. Later that night I lie in bed staring at her number. Why can't I get her out of my head. I toss and turn for hours but every time I drift off to sleep I see her face. In the morning I sit up and look over at her number which I set on the side table. I won't call her, I don't hook up more then once with a woman because its better not to get close to anybody, but as I think of the woman from the bar I can't help but feel this is not the last time i'll be seeing her.


	2. Chapter 2: dangerous to know

disclaimer: I do not own Slade Wilson or anything DC comics

Slade sat on top of a roof top overlooking one of a four story apartment building in New York. He watched his target through his sniper rifle. His target was Roger T Butler a rapist. Roger had gotten away with his crimes so far because his victims' were to scared to speak out against him for fear of what he do to them but of course the U.S. government knew of his crimes and had hired Slade to take him out. As Slade waited for Roger's wife and three year old son to leave he let his mind drift. It had been three days since Slade had seen the mysterious woman from the bar and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his head. her sexy smirk, her sarcasm, the way she looked, the way she talked, just everything about her seemed so familiar yet he couldn't place where he'd seen her before. Also Slade wondered how she seemed to know what he was thinking right when he was thinking it and what had she meant by (nice to sort of meet you)? All these things swirled around in Slade's head. None of this makes any sense, how could she be so familiar but still be a complete mystery? Slade was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice Mrs. Butler leaving to take her son Peter to school. "Focus Slade don't let some mystery woman mess with your job" he said scolding himself. He waited fifteen minuets after Mrs. butler had left before taking aim with his sniper rifle. He paused only a moment to make sure nobody was near by then he pulled the trigger. The body fell to the ground with a soft thump and then all was silent. Roger T Butler was dead, a bullet straight through his head. Slade then began to jump from roof top to roof top making his way through town. About an hour later Slade reached one of the U.S. governments top secret base's. when he got to the gate a voice over the intercom asked "identify yourself"? "Slade Wilson codename deathstroke" Slade said into the intercom. The gate opened and Slade made his way through the base to his current employer's office. He only knew his current employer by his last name. "agent Bates sir the mission was a success" Slade sated in a matter of fact tone. "Good" agent Bates said handing Slade a envelope with the money for a successful job. "Anything else sir" Slade asked as he counted the money. "Yes I have a very special assignment for you". "And what might that be" I asked? "I want you to take out this woman agent Bates said as he slid a picture across the desk. Slade picked up the picture and saw it was the woman from the bar. great i'm going to have to kill the woman I can't stop thinking about Slade thought bitterly. "What did she do" he asked? "That is classified information all you need to know is that she's highly dangerous and must be taken out at all costs". "I'll think about it" Slade said and left before agent Bates could object. now i'll have to see her again if I want find out why the U.S. government wants her dead. What could she done that's so terrible. Slade made his way home. When he got there he took a shower, changed into normal cloths, and headed back out to the bar where he had first met her. When he got there however she was nowhere in sight. I guess maybe i'll have to call her to unravel this mystery Slade thought. All of a sudden he heard a loud bang coming from the back ally behind the bar. Slade ran around back and hid in the shadows. "I'm going to make you scream my name before I hand you over to the rest of the group" said a tall, black-haired man who was pinning the woman from the bar against the wall. There was another man who was watching this take place with a smile on his well kept face. This guy had long golden hair and a tattoo of a skull on his arm. The woman surprisingly was completely calm about all this as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Slade wasn't sure why this bothered him so much he'd this kind of thing before but this for some reason seemed personal. Slade studied the the scene playing out before his eye's looking for anything that would give him more of an advantage. He saw both men had knives' on their belts and know what to do. Slade dashed out of the shadows, grabbing the tattooed ones knife, and stabbing it into his back. "What the hell" the the black-haired man shouted in surprise but the as soon as he turned to say that the woman from the bar knee'd him in the groin sending him stumbling backwards. Meanwhile the man Slade had stabbed turn with great speed and did a trip causing Slade to fall to the ground and drop the knife. The man quickly dived onto Slade punching him over and over. slade was surprised how strong this guy was. As he was being pumbled Slade was reaching for the knife. Just a little farther he thought to himself. Yes! He had managed to get a hold of the knife. "Go to hell" he said to the man on top of him as he stabbed him through the head. Though he was surprised to see the mans face go into a smile just before Slade had killed him. Slade rolled the man off and got up. He saw the woman and the other man were grappling. "This isn't over" the man shouted! "It is for you" the woman calmly said as she grabbed his knife and stabbed it through his heart. "Are you okay" Slade asked? "Why are you here I had everything under control' the woman reply'd? " Shouldn't you be saying thank you I did just save your life" Slade muttered back. "I don't need saving from you or anybody, I'm perfectly fine on my own" she shot back. " fine well why were they after you anyway? "Why indeed" she said with a smirk. Slade closed his eye's, racking his brain for a way to figure out what her deal was when he felt her lips on his. he kept his eye's closed and enjoyed the kiss but all to quickly she pulled away. He opened his eye's to let out a protest but she was no where in sight.

..


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Ruff

Disclaimer: I do not own Slade or Anything DC Comics.

CHAPTER THREE: PLAYING RUFF Slade was sitting down reading the book the art of war but he couldn't concentrate because all he could think about was her. Why does everybody want her dead, the government, and those two thugs and what group were they talking about? Slade thought. Also what kind of freak smiles while dying? Agent Bates had called on Slade's work phone again this morning trying to get a hold of him since Slade had left in a rush the day before but Slade had just let it go to voice mail. He needed more information before making his choice. He looked down at his pet wolf Ranger who was still whining that he didn't get to come with Slade on his mission yesterday. Why on earth had I thought it was a good idea to teach him to fight with me if i'm not going to take him on missions? What's that noise at the door? Slade thought as he got up to see who or what was at the door. I opened the door to see a wolf whining but before I could do anything it leaped forward tackling me to the ground and then running off into the house. "What the heck! I exclaimed. I got up, shut the door, and locked it. I turned around to see Ranger and the other wolf play fight, destroying everything in sight. I suddenly hear foot steps behind me and turn to see the woman from the bar has somehow gotten into my secret safe house. "Why the heck are you here and how do you know about this place? I snapped. "I just followed my wolf here" she says with a suspicious smile. "Well get your wolf to stop wrecking my living room". "their not in the living room" she reply's. I turn to see she's right and their nowhere in sight. "Well lets just watch a movie and let our wolves have a little play date" she says as she walks over to my movie rack and pulls out Mama Mia. Before I can object she puts in the movie, pushes me onto the couch, and sits down beside me. "Why were those guys trying to attack you" I ask. "Lets just say I don't keep friends for very long" she responds. "what the hell does that mean" I say frustrated? "I meant what I said" she says giving a annoyingly cute little smirk. "What did you mean before when you said nice to sort of meet you" I ask instead? "I didn't answer the what makes you think i'll answer now" she shoots back still calm as ever. This is getting me nowhere I think so I settle for asking a simple question. "So what's your name anyways" I try. "Anything you want to call me" "Okay so why don't you use your real name then?" "Because it brings back bad memories." "Like what?" "I don't tell sort of stranger's my past" she says the smirk reappearing. We watched the the movie in silence for a while. She's sitting very close to me and absent mindedly drawing circle's on my leg with her finger. I have the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Before I can think to stop myself I engulf her mouth in a hungry kiss. She instantly kisses back, bringing one hand to rest on the back of my neck pulling me closer, and the other running up and down my leg. Our tongue's battle for dominance as I fumble with her tank top trying to pull it over her head. Finally I get it off quickly followed by the bra. as I have one hand working on the button's of her mini skirt my other cups her breast. She tugs my shirt off, pushes to backward so i'm laying on the couch, and rid's me of my pants and boxers. Next she very slowly brings her skirt down swaying her hips the whole way. It takes all my will power not to charge her right now but I wait for her to finish. Now she takes hold of the top of her panties' and brings them down at the same slow pace. I can't wait anymore so I quickly get up and try to grab her but she spins out of the way. I snatch at her again but she ducks before I can do anything else she gently takes hold of my manhood. I stop trying to grab her because i'm to busy letting a moan at how amazing that feels. Suddenly her hand is gone. I open my eye's and look around. I see she is now on the other side of the room. Before she can play anymore cruel tricks I dash forward, grabbing her and throwing her onto the couch. I get on top of her and push in. She rap's her leg's around my waist pushing me even farther into her and she begins bucking her hips upward to meet my thrusts. We come at the same time then I collapse on top of her breathing heavy. "Oh wow!" I exclaim. " yeah wow now lets go check on the wolves" she says sarcastically as she pushes me off her and gets dressed. I get up, slowly get dressed, and head down the hall after her. I follow her to my bedroom where I see Ranger and her wolf sitting on my bed staring up at us expectantly and I also see that the room has been practically buried in rose's. What the hell!" I exclaim. ranger and her wolf motion between me and her. "What?" I ask. "We already had sex you two so you don't need to pester us but nice try" she tells them calmly. Before I can ask how she knows what the wolves want she turns and heads out of the room with her wolf at her heels. "Wait!" I shout as I run after her but when I get to the door its closed and locked.


End file.
